Men In Masks - Snarry
by Enigmatix
Summary: SLASH - Severus Snape hated parties, esp Costume parties but things suddenly take a turn as he shows up dressed as Johnny Depp and a certain red head takes him into her possession. They have passionate sex and then he is forced to take off the mask!


Dear me! This was a twenty minutes work of art! It is a ONE SHOT so don't ask for more of it! PLEASE REVIEW!

**BEHIND THE MASK**

(SLASH – SNARRY)

oOoOoOoOoOo

I always disliked such frivolous costume parties and found no humour in them at all. Had I not been threatened my job by the Minister himself, you wouldn't have found me standing here at this precise moment. And stupid me had chosen to dress up as Johnny Depp. It was the easiest attire I could slip into at last minute for the day had been seriously packed with odd jobs at the Ministry and before I knew it, I had about twenty minutes to spare before showing up here. So there I was lingering by my mirror when my eyes happened to glance over at a Muggle Magazine lying there. On the cover I was graced with the flashy image of the famous Johnny Depp.

**Johnny Depp reveals his secret to looking so sexy**

The headline under his smiling face flashed out at me and I believed he did look sexy. Being a bisexual for so many years had taught me the charms of a man's smile. I had come to know that you could tell a man's personality from his smile and eyes and this Johnny was no gimmick. He was the real thing. In other words: Johnny Depp was the kind of man that could walk into a room and grab any girl without effort. And so, here I was standing with my usual shoulder length hair combed neatly and these wide framed angular black spectacles. I had chosen to wear a black tuxedo because no one would expect Severus Snape to be decked out in such a thing.

Surveying the conference room, my eyes rested on Remus and Tonks as they chatted amusingly about something that had them both laughing. Believing it was me that they found so humorous, I strode across to them with fury. How dare they see me and mock my appearance? And then I realised that if I was correct, no one would know it was me behind this fake attire.

'Remus, its Johnny Depp!' Tonks exclaimed when her eyes rested on me and she clapped her hands together with excitement. I was right. This Johnny Depp was a womaniser.

'And who might you be?' Remus asked, as he scrutinised me from behind his pink sunglasses.

I took in his clown jumpsuit and a small smile played on my lips. What the devil had gotten into him to dress as a clown? Even Tonks had the audacity to dress as a Princess of some sort but Remus as a clown? Bloody hell!.

'It's Snape you nitwit', I said and I watched as his expression changed from curiosity to shock.

'I should have known', he said smiling and Tonks' hand had flown up to her opened mouth.

'Severus?'

'Yes, Tonks, now quit staring at me like that.' And I pushed my spectacles up the bridge of my nose.

And the time went by with me talking to them about work and such. Before I knew it, the party was in full swing and the dance floor was jammed with flashy coloured bodies dressed as various sorts of amusing figures: from Superman to a bloody beggar holding out a tin cup. This was some party.

'Shall I have this dance?' I heard a soft voice whisper near my right ear and I spun around to face the prettiest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

Alright I was exaggerating. I admit it. She wasn't the prettiest woman I had ever seen, Minerva McGonagall was (if I had taken twenty pints of beer and was lying stark naked on train tracks!) and as my eyes rested on her most generous bosom, I felt weirdly attracted to this creature before me. Somehow, I found myself being steered off unto the dance floor and I watched as the beautiful red head with glimmering blue eyes swayed to the music. That blue denim dress with those sleek black high heeled shoes. And she was dancing so easily in those heels that I felt my heart flutter in amazement.

Immediately I placed my hand on her waist and I batted off the mere idea of me being bisexual. This was amazing and as soon as I got the chance to see the Minister, I would greet him with such graciousness. But at the present moment, I was captivated by this blue eyed, red headed witch before me. Before I knew it, she had led me to the punch bowl twice after dancing and I was growing drunk.

'Johnny Depp', she shouted over the music, 'I loved your last movie, The Secret Window.' And she laughed at her own joke, her eyes dancing with joy.

I knew that laugh. I somehow knew this laugh and yet I couldn't place a finger on the name of the person. At that moment, my eyes glanced around for the person that had made me kill my mundane Saturday night to come here. Where was Harry Potter? He had to be here and I wanted so badly to see him. Oh how I wanted to see those green eyes and sexy muscled body, that dishevelled hair and wicked grin. That's right; I had fallen for Harry Potter over the years. And ever since he had been working for the Ministry as well, we frequently saw one another here and there. Dear me, how he had blossomed into a handsome man. It had been only two years since the defeat of the Dark Lord and I was already thinking of him as a man because he had changed. He had grown to be less arrogant and childish.

Over the course of two more songs, I felt my heart rate increasing because of me being under the influence of some seriously spiked fruit punch. My head didn't swim because I was able to hold that steady whenever I became intoxicated but something else was swimming: my sex drive. Laugh all you want but I believe every person is affected by alcohol in a different way. For me, it was just me becoming overly captivated by the red head before me. And she was just egging me on to touch and caress her body.

Before I knew it, I was being led upstairs by her and into an office of some sort. Closing the door, she attacked me with a deep hungry kiss that set my body on fire. I grabbed for the desk behind me as she pressed her body on mine, grinding her hips unto my erection. I was so stiff that when she tried to zip down my fly, she found it a bit too difficult since my jeans had become too tight. I helped her and then manoeuvred her to the position I was in so her back was now to the table and I was facing her. My hands roamed her breasts, taking in the soft flesh beneath her dress and as I tried to reach inside her dress, she batted my hand away.

'Just give it to me', she whispered hoarsely and I hoisted her dress up. It was when my hand rested on the erect penis that I immediately took in the situation at hand. Surprised as I would, I believed myself to be lucky.

'A transvestite?' I asked softly as my hand closed around his thick penis and he nodded.

'You don't mind?' he asked in his normal voice and I felt as if I knew that tone from somewhere but my body was craving for what I wanted to do with this man.

'Not at all', I said hoarsely as he took my length through his hand and began to pull me closer. 'I don't even know who you are but this is –'

'Shhh', he said fitting the condom unto my erect penis, 'I want this, you want this, so let's get it over with.'

And holding unto my thick penis, he directed it into him, his eyes closing as the tip grazed his anus. I felt complete pleasure rush through me as I buried my face into his shoulders and took in his scent. All and all, he smelt so fantastic. His wig smelt fake but there was the sharp scent of Brute on his skin that he couldn't have hidden at all. And then there was that sharp smell of his after shave. Brute as well.

I felt him take hold of my penis with both hands and I pulled back my head to see his reaction when I entered him again. By now I believed all the alcohol was draining out of me because I was fully aware of what was happening. Somehow I knew at that moment that I thoroughly enjoyed seeing men climax when they were penetrated or they penetrated someone. That was one of my silent pleasures.

'What shall I call you?' he asked looking into my eyes and I smiled weakly. 'I have to call you something when you enter me again.'

'You can call me Johnny', I said amusingly.

And then he wrapped his muscular legs around my waist, leant back and pulled me forward via my penis. He then directed me into his tight anus and when his hands gripped behind my back, I closed my eyes. I felt him pull me forward and then my thickness was fully inside of him.

'Bloody hell!' he cried out and resorted to gripping fistfuls of my hair instead. 'Johnny work me, work me rough and hard!'

'I like it when you talk dirty', I breathed into his neck. 'I'll do as you wish.'

And I began to pump into him. The dryness of our penises posed a slight problem because of the friction as I tried to pump out and then in him so I took out my wand and conjured up a small amount of Vaseline in the palm of my hand. Rubbing them together, I bathed my penis with the substance then positioned myself to 'work' this man rough: just as he pleaded for me to do. This time too, it was he who grabbed onto my sleek thickness and again he forced me inside of him, moaning loudly as I went fully into him.

'That's so much better', he moaned, 'now make me scream, Johnny.'

I began to pump in and out slow, feeling his body grow slack in my arms. He was extremely tight and I immediately wondered if he had been a virgin before I penetrated him. Damn I was becoming sober because if I was thinking of such things...how could I be still intoxicated? In, out, in and out. I grabbed onto his hips and worked him slow.

'Faster, Johnny!' he begged and leant forward to bite the skin on my sweaty neck. 'Fuck! Faster. Fuck me harder!'

I did as he asked, pumping in and out faster and faster, feeling sweat run down my legs as I got lost in passion. It was years since I did this, I thought as I felt my penis become so hard.

'Fuck!' I shouted as my knees grew weak with pleasure and I felt myself about to climax.

'Johnny!' the man screamed when I came and I grew limp in his arms. So did he but before I could actually regain myself, he had somehow slid off the table and my back was now to the table.

'What the hell did you drink tonight? An energiser battery?' I asked as he somehow found the energy to switch roles.

Even before I could speak again, his long erect penis was penetrating me without the aid of any Vaseline and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was extremely thick as well and hard. I wasn't ready for such friction as he entered me and I found myself screaming out hoarsely as he began to pump me with force. It pained terribly. I honestly have to admit that the pain was excruciating but after awhile, after huffing and panting from the shocks of pain, I got used to it.

'Harder!' I moaned into his ear. And he worked me harder. It was as if I was in a dream.

This time, I knew I'd climax deeper than the first. I knew this because of the overbearing pleasure I was feeling building up inside of me. He came before me, this time completely wasted and I still hadn't reached the edge yet. Using my hands, I firmly gripped his backside and pumped him into me on my own accord.

'Bloody hell!' I screamed as I came this time with full force and as ever yorgasm ripped through me, my body heaved with it. This was awesome! I felt myself orgasm again and again with him inside of me. The scent of our sweaty bodies mixed with his Brute and my Axe had me on fire still.

I just HAD to know who this man was that had driven me up the wall and was still holding me there. Who was this person that had been so brazen enough to force me into such wicked sex? I had never had sex like this before nor had I ever felt so utterly spent and yet wanting more! I just had to know who he was because this wasn't the last time I wanted to be in his arms.

'Who are you?' I asked hoarsely as I stared into his eyes and he smiled. 'Who the hell are you?'

'My identity is your worst nightmare but what I just did to you will be forever your sweetest dream', he whispered into my face.

I reached up to take off the red wig but he held unto my hand. 'I don't think you want to know who I am', he said frowning a bit. 'It might give you a heart attack, Severus Snape', he said in that soft sexy voice of his. And it was then that my I felt the blood drain out from my head.

'You know my name?' I asked feeling myself grow dizzy and he nodded.

'Of course I know you're name. I don't think you want to know mine as yet though.'

'Oh I do want to know who you are', I said nervously.

'If you must then, go ahead', and he released my hand.

I took hold of the wig and tried to pull it from his head but it seemed to be attached to his face as well. Trying as I might, I found that he was wearing a fake mask as well, one that disguised his face made of wax or plastic. So I had to pull the wig forward in order to take off his mask as well and when I saw the dark short hair beneath the wig, my breath caught in my throat. I could feel my heart thumping wildly as the wig came off along with the mask and I stared into his face. He reached up to try to smoothen his usual dishevelled hair and smiled.

'Oh my God!' I whispered as my eyes took in his features. 'You can't be!'

'But I am', he said. 'Hello, Severus Snape.'

'Harry?' and I blinked once then twice trying to snap out of this dream.

Was it him indeed? Did I just fuck Harry Potter? No way!

'I expected that reaction from you', he said smiling.

'So this was a set up?'

'It was.'

'Damn you, Harry', I muttered under my breath and scowled. 'How grand it must be to lure me here and humiliate me like this.'

'I didn't humiliate you, Snape. It was all good intentioned, don't worry.'

'But how did you know it was me?' I asked softly.

'That's my little secret', Harry whispered into my ear. 'A little bird whispered into my ear that you'd be Johnny Depp tonight.'

'Oh and I bet the stars were all aligned enough to make you so sure? I wonder if –'

'Stop scowling, Snape', he said cutting me off. 'No matter how you put it, I still fucked your brains out and you were not resisting so it was clear that you wanted it as bad as me. And besides, I had to come up with a way of making you know my feelings for you. So –'

'You decided to do all this just to express your feelings for me? I'm touched', I said smiling. 'Considering the fact that we work two offices away from each other and we see each other every day.'

'Oh the wonders of becoming a little daring', he said and he used his thumb to open my mouth then leant forward. 'Kiss me.'

'No', I said teasingly.

But I felt his hot tongue slid into my mouth and work its way along the inside, driving me further up the wall again. I closed my mouth around his and kissed him back passionately and hungrily, taking in his taste. He pulled away and bit my lower lip softly, pulling at it then flicked his tongue out to meet mine. I had to be dreaming! I thought as he pulled me towards the door.

'Let's go back to the party', he said pulling away and I allowed him to lead me outside. I watched as he slipped on the wig and mask once more and smiled.

We slid between the crowd dancing to the disco number and he pressed his body to mine. We both were hard again and this time, I took the liberty to grind against him, feeling the blood rushing through my veins. As I looked at him, I wondered how the hell Harry Potter had become so brazen to actually dress up as a woman in order to get me to know how he felt for me. This was one seriously funny night and it all ended well for us both. I have to admit that two years later, our sex life was still the same as the first night he ravished me in that office. He drove me up the wall and held me there, daring me to beg for him to fuck me more.


End file.
